


Agony

by Aislyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys' Love, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislyn/pseuds/Aislyn
Summary: Katsuya queria pedir para que parasse, queria perguntar o que aconteceu, mas o olhar que recebeu fez suas palavras ficarem presas na garganta. Agonia. Medo. Frustração. Tinha tanta coisa expressa em seus olhos como nunca viu antes.
Relationships: Katsuya/Mikaru





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história está escrita desde junho de 2019... eu levei um bom tempo pra postar, meio que perdi a chance ou algo assim. Foi feita num momento que não estava muito bem, apesar de atualmente não lembrar o motivo, mas não vem ao caso.
> 
> Queria postar no Spirit também, mas talvez seja pesada demais pro site... e no Nyah... quem sabe outro dia, por enquanto, essa é exclusiva daqui.

Katsuya começou a ouvir o barulho assim que passou pela porta, largando a mochila num canto e correndo até o outro cômodo, agradecendo por ter esquecido de retirar os sapatos na entrada, ou teria pisado nos cacos de vidro.

Estilhaços de copos, pratos e alguns enfeites cobriam o chão, deixando a cena arrasadora, e ela só piorava ao notar que mais louças iam de encontro às paredes e aos eletrodomésticos, junto aos gritos de Mikaru. Katsuya não sabia se eram gritos de fúria ou desespero, mas sentiu um arrepio subir por sua coluna. O que havia deixado o namorado naquele estado?

Ignorando a sensação incômoda de pisar nos estilhaços, o rapaz atravessou o espaço que o separava de Mikaru, segurando-o pelo pulso antes que mais um copo fosse pelos ares.

Katsuya queria pedir para que parasse, queria perguntar o que aconteceu, mas o olhar que recebeu fez suas palavras ficarem presas na garganta. Agonia. Medo. Frustração. Tinha tanta coisa expressa em seus olhos como nunca viu antes. A expressão normalmente tranquila e até fria demais havia desmoronado, sem deixar nenhum vestígio.

– Tudo bem… vai ficar tudo bem, ok? – Katsuya não encontrou resistência para retirar o copo de sua mão, depositando-o na mesa antes de trazer Mikaru para um abraço, com toda a delicadeza que possuía, usando um tom de voz baixo e que considerou tranquilizador. A última coisa que precisava era deixá-lo mais apavorado.

O gesto não foi correspondido, mas era um bom sinal não ser afastado. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos e as costas, tentando passar um pouco de conforto no ato.

Foi possível sentir quando a tensão deixou os ombros de Mikaru e seu corpo relaxou, enfim retribuindo o abraço. As lágrimas não demoraram a cair, o corpo tremendo com os soluços contidos.

Katsuya não se atreveu a questionar o motivo que levou àquele desfecho e nem saiu do lugar, afagando o namorado pelo tempo que ele quis ficar em seus braços. Os soluços diminuíram gradativamente, mas as lágrimas ainda se faziam presentes. Conseguia senti-las molhando sua camiseta.

Evitando movimentos bruscos e movendo-se com muito cuidado, Katsuya pegou-o no colo para evitar que se machucasse nos fragmentos, levando-o para o quarto que dividiam.

Haveria tempo para limpar aquela bagunça depois, assim como poderia haver explicações, mas essas viriam quando e se Mikaru quisesse. O que estava ao seu alcance era oferecer sua companhia e apoio.

Precisava deixá-lo descansar.


End file.
